Operation: Knocking Apples
by Exotos135
Summary: Leni and Lynn join forces to knock some apples down a tree.


**So, "No Such Luck" had no such luck of being a decent Lynn episode, so, how do I get revenge on Lynn while also making her act like a better person? I write this one-shot. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was starting to set at the park of Royal Woods when Lynn Loud, the most athletic-and knuckleheaded-of the Loud family was heading for some practice. After all, she loved balls, sports, and any sports that had balls in them!

Please don't take that out of context.

However, while she walked, she spotted a troubling sight: Her older sister, Leni, banging her head against a tree trunk repeatedly, despite showing some rather intense pain about it. So the athlete ran to her sister and got in the middle of an incoming bang... And got hit in the gut for her troubles.

"Lynn?!" the ditzy fashionista exclaimed as Lynn clutched her stomach and leaned against the tree. "What are you doing here? I'm busy with something!"

"Leni, why the heck are you hurting yourself like this?!" the athlete managed to ask despite the pain.

"Mom asked me to get some apples, and since the market's closed right now, I thought I could get some apples from this tree, but I need to make them fall first," the ditz answered before preparing another attack against the tree. "Now please move, I have to get those apples no matter what!"

However, Lynn refused to move out of the way. "Leni, I can't just stand back and watch you hurt yourself."

"Yes you can!" the fashionista stopped right on her tracks. "Just get out of the way and let me slam the tree's belly with my organic brain container!"

" _She's almost like the opposite of Lisa: She says things that sound smart but are actually really stupid,_ " Lynn thought, before returning to reality and saying, "Listen, if we were talking about any of our other sisters, specially ones I hate, I'd probably point at them and laugh out loud, but I just feel guilty

"Then look away!" Leni flailed her arms in desperation. "Listen, Lynn, I know you're worried about me, but I need to get those apples out of the tree!"

"And I can help you do that!" the athlete pointed out. "It'll both let me exercise a little, and stop you from further hurting your head, it's a win-win!"

"Okay, but what do you suggest we do?"

The jock scratched her chin contemplation, and a couple moments later, she ran straight to the tree and hit its trunk with her head, though somehow the tree didn't even shake. "You did the exact same thing I did, only with more brain damage!" Leni complained as she helped her sister regain her composure. "We should probably try something else."

And in that instant, Lynn got an idea. And a couple moments later, Leni was spinning around the place, while holding Lynn by the knees, and preparing to launch her straight to the tree.

Of course! The ancient technique of "throwing someone at some object to make it snap in half"! Brilliant!

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" the fashionista asked as the effects of dizzyness started to take effect.

"We don't have any better ideas! Besides, it's too late now!" the athlete answered as she closed her eyes. "Now, when I tell you to let me go, do just that, okay?!"

"Okay..."

Then the spinning intensified.

"1... 2... 3... Let me go!"

Leni released the athlete and she was sent flying... The OPPOSITE direction of where the tree was, with Leni being unable to realice this as she collapsed from dizzyness soon afterwards. As for Lynn, she was somehow thrown hard enough into a baseball stadium, wherein she was smacked straight in the face, which sent her flying all the way back to the tree...

And she crashed hard enough to snap it in half, causing the apples to fall on her and Leni's head. The fashionista grabbed an Apple and took a bite out of it as the jock stumbled her way to her sister.

"I honestly can't believe this actually worked," Leni remarked before taking another bite out of her apple. "I mean, I'm grateful, but, like, it shouldn't have worked. Still, thanks Lynn."

The athlete gave Leni a thumbs up and a wide smile-which notably lacked some teeth-right before she fell unconscious.


End file.
